Rachel Knox (Mystery 101)
Rachel Knox (Tegan Moss) is the hidden main villainess from the 2019 Hallmark film, Mystery 101: Dead Talk, the fourth film of the Mystery 101 series (airdate September 22, 2019). She is a lieutenant with the Seattle PD and an old friend and colleague of detective Travis Burke. Introduction Rachel Knox was introduced as being on the case regarding the murder of tech CEO Mitchell McHale, with Travis and Amy Winslow also investigating. Though she was elated to see Travis again, she became annoyed with Amy's involvement to the point where she pulled rank with both protagonists. Knox eventually warmed up to Amy and stated that she had a prime suspect in the form of Billy Poole, McHale Tech COO and a friend of McHale's. Billy was also suspected because he was also having an affair with McHale's wife Alexis, but as the investigation progressed, it was revealed that the murder of Mitchell McHale was actually connected to the murder of a lawyer named Ray Sweeney. After seeing an old photo of Sweeney with Vicki Lin, a venture capitalist, Vicky became a suspect, after which she revealed that she had a romantic relationship with Sweeney but she ended it after 2 months. Her statement that Sweeney had been winning a number of cases but was losing them afterwards ended up reviewing that Sweeney had a cop on his payroll helping him win cases. Detective Danny Roma was suspected due to Travis not trusting him, and in the film's climax, he and Amy went to Knox's home and voiced their suspicions to her, with Knox voicing her shock over Roma being corrupt. However, Travis stated that he counted on Knox's exact response, as he revealed that she, not Roma, was the true culprit and murderer. Reveal As Travis and Amy revealed, Knox's father had owned a restaurant but he borrowed his money from the mob to fund his business. In order to help her father pay his debts to the mob, Knox turned heel and helped Sweeney win his cases, doing so for a payout. After her father passed away six months prior to the events, Knox broke her alliance with Sweeney, which led to him losing his cases and demanding her services once again. Knox later entered Sweeney's home and shot him to death, but it was after the murder that McHale appeared and caught her covering up her actions. After McHale threatened to blackmail her, the evil Knox shoved him off a building to silence him. During the revelation, Travis informed Knox that she was planning to go to Roma's house and kill him, as he was investigating her and had knowledge of her corruption. The villainess defended her murderous actions by stating that she was getting rid of two bad people, as well as mentioning for her father as her reason for her corruption, only for Travis to remind her that she has no right to judge right and wrong in such a fashion, and afterwards, Knox was arrested for the murders of Sweeney and McHale. Gallery Knox Villainess.gif|Knox killing Ray Sweeney Villainous Knox.png|Knox during her criminal activities Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murderer Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested